


Haunted

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost!Theo, House Liam, M/M, Thiam, writer!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT





	Haunted

Featuring: Theo, who is a ghost who can't leave the house he died in until his unfinished business is, well, finished. If only he could remember what he was supposed to do...

And Liam, an introverted writer, who just wanted a cheap little house to work in peace; a wish that is tormented by his very annoying (and very dead) room mate.  
At first it isn't clear who annoys the other more and Liam is hell-bent on finding out what Theo forgot to do so he can get rid of him for good.

Only... the more time Liam spends with the sarcastic ghost the more he grows to like him.

What will happen when Theo remembers?


End file.
